tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (2012 series)
Raphael "Raph" is a member of the TMNT. He is the younger brother of Leonardo, and the older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo. He is the second son of Master Splinter, and "The Tough one/Rebel" ''of the team. Official Description ''I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit them! Oh yeah, they will... '''ME'.'' ''- Raph''' Apperance Raph is a dark green mutant ninja turtle. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance, and is much more like his other incarnations, except for the lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. Raph wears a red mask with long, tattered tails indicating his reckless side. He has green eyes and is ruggedly handsome as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest turtle, and seems more muscular than his siblings. Personality As most incarnations of him, Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is tough, brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated plans. If it were up to him, they would just, in his own words, "Bust some heads". Raph is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers and is good at coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Also, Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it's rarely, if ever, displayed), and is very kindhearted and loves his brothers and Sensei very much and would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore". He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, who he loves, pampers, and adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." considering he is his baby brother. Raphael is the slowest out of all his brothers after Mikey. His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his strength which helps him out in battle.The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. Abilities Raph is the slowest of his brothers, but is able to take on opponents quicker. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him much more better. Raph tends to do more hand to hand combat in fights. His weapon of choice are the sais, because, in a way, it represents his hand to hand combat style. Like his brothers, Raph is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. History Raph and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraang droid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Raphael and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raphael and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Season 1 'Rise Of The Turtles: Raph faces off against Donnie and then Leo in the opening training sequence. He wins each fight. When the turtles go to the surface, he scares the pizza delivery boy into dropping the first pizza the turtles ever eat. When Leo is chosen as leader Raph is the most outspoken against it. He threatens Snake with mutagen for information in his little interrogation he likes to call "Mutation Roulette" and helps Leonardo trick Snake into believing a fake attack plan. He assists in the rescue of April and the fight against Snakeweed. It's also revealed that he has a pet turtle named Spike who he pampers and adores. Turtle Temper: '''This is a Raph-centered episode. Raph's temper is out of control. His argument with a rude human named Vic gives away the turtles' position to the Kraang and Vic gets them on video. Back at the lair, Splinter recognizes Raph's problem and gives him a test. The other three turtles shoot suction cup arrows at Raphael who dodges them easily. Then Splinter has his brothers fire again and also insult Raphael. The insults throw Raph off and he is hit with several arrows. Splinter tells Raph to get the video back using calm reasoning. Raph tries very hard but Vic still infuriates him. His temper causes Vic to be captured by the Kraang along with the video. Leonardo decides that Raph's temper is a liability and sends him home. Splinter tells Raph of how he lost his temper once and it cost him his family. Having finally gotten his temper under control, Raph rushes out just in time to save his brothers from Vic now mutated into Spider Bytez. 'New Friend, Old Enemy: Raph helps rescue of Mikey from Chris Bradford's home. Later he fights in the battle against Bradford, Xever, and the Foot in the sewers, helping to flush them away. In the last minutes he is seen comforting Mikey. ''I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: '''It is Raph's idea to leave the lair after the turtles are grounded. He takes part in all of the fights against Baxter Stockman. 'Metalhead (Episode): Raph makes fun of Don's skills and is also the most outspoken against Metalhead. He fights against the Kraang-controlled Metalhead. He beats Leo in a hockey video game but is later seen struggling to beat Leo's high score in another game. ''Monkey Brains: Raphael hangs back a bit in this episode. He participates in the chase after the monkey and is the first to attack Falco when his villainy is revealed. Never Say Xever: Raph is very outspoken with his feelings on Leo's show of mercy to an opponent. He is convinced that victory must come from being as ruthless as their enemies. He is eventually able to convince Leo to take Bradford as a hostage but even Raph is unwilling to hurt a helpless person, even if it is Chris Bradford. The Gauntlet: Raphael finds it funny that April was attacked by a mutant pigeon and is surprised that he seems to be the only one who does. He assists in the mission to save April's Dad and the raid on the mutagen bomb. He is thrown into a neon sign in the fight against Shredder and is badly electrocuted. Panic in the Sewers: Raph takes part in the battle against Dog Pound and ends up thrown in a dumpster. When Leo has a panic attack, Raph calms him down with a line from Space Heroes. In the chase, he teams up with Donnie to save April from the van. He launches caltrops from his kart to shred the vans tires. He and Donnie take out the ninja and April clocks the Purple Dragon with the van door. Mousers Attack!:' Raph starts off fighting with Leo and ends up teaming up with Leo in the so-called "A-team" as they battle their little brothers the "B-Team" and defeat them in a practice battle. Raph and Leo act like they're better than Donnie and Mikey, which causes tension between the older and younger siblings. They go to retrieve April's phone from the Purple Dragons and stays to track down the Mousers while the "B-Team" goes to get April's Phone back. He and Leo discover Baxter Stockman behind the robots and are sprayed with a red tracking mist that keys the Mousers in on them. They are then chased across the city by an army of Mousers; while Leo thinks that they made a huge mistake not having Donnie and Mikey tag along, Raph's pride gets in the way up to the point where they're cornered at an abandon warehouse. When they're unable to get a hold of their brothers, they are then chased by the Mousers again until they finally lead them back to the Foot hideout where they rescue Donnie and Mikey. Raph at first criticizes them for being kidnapped by Dogpound, but Donnie reminds him that he and Leo weren't doing any better. When Mikey and Donnie finally find out what made the mousers go after the two eldest siblings, Raphael throws a shuriken and gives Stockman and Dogpound a taste of their own medicine, causing the mousers to go after them. Raph and Leo finally see the error of their ways, congratulate Mikey and Donnie, and reconcile with them. Raph then names his two little brothers the "A minus Team" (Possibly due to his pride and still thinking he's still better at fighting than his little bros are) but it was fine with them, considering it was as good as it was gonna get. Raph then ends up giving Mikey a noogie, as a way of affection. 'It Came From The Depths: Raph assists in all the battles with the Kraang and against Leatherhead when he goes into a rage. He goes on the search for the power cell and exhibits the turtles' ability to pull their heads into their shells to avoid a trap which of course freaks the shell out of his brothers. He and his brothers were later attacked by Leatherhead when he was out of control only to be saved by Splinter. When Mikey goes after Leatherhead, Raph and the others follow; there he and the others threaten Leatherhead if he hurts Mikey, but then listens to the mutant alligator's story. He joins his brothers when they rocket away in the subway car. I, Monster- Raph is not that active in this episode. He plays along with stopping the Rat King and trying to get Splinter to snap out of his trance. At the end of the episode he and his brothers hug Splinter . New Girl In Town''- Raph criticizes Leo about his leadership thinking he would make a better leader, which Leo , out of frustration, makes him. Raph turns out to be a bit of a poor leader considering he uses threats to get his brothers to take orders, such as he threatened Donnie to hurry up with finding Snakeweed's lair. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie later find it where they rescued the people he kidnapped. Raph soon realized the price of leadership and its responsibilities when Mikey is knocked out cold, he has a panic/anxiety attack. He really expresses his concern for his brothers as he is always willing to risk his life but never theirs. Realizing he needs Leo, he goes out to find him only to see him fighting Karai. He hates Karai from the moment he sees her. Him and Leo team up and battles Snakeweed. This is the first time he says "Booyakasha." He's later at the lair giving Mikey a hug when he's revived with pizza, and then questions Leonardo about Karai. ''The Alien Agenda''- Raph tries to snap Leonardo out his crush on Karai yet again. He agrees with him to keep it a secret, but urges Leo to tell the others. At a Kraang facility, Raphael is the first one to detect Karai and forces her into a fight. Later when Leo confesses the truth, he does admit that he can see why Leo thinks Karai is hot. ''The Pulverizer'' - Raph dosen't act so much except calling Donnie awesome and enjoying the Shellraiser. He is also the first to get venomized by Fishface. ''TCRI''- Raph still doesn't act much, except trying to stop the The Kraang in the TCRI HQ. ''Coackroach Terminator''- In this episode, Raph is the story's main protagonist because he has to face and pretty much conquer his fear of cockroaches. Raph is also the first to ride the Stealth Bike to go rescue Mikey from Spy-Roach. This episode's moral clearly states that even the toughest warriors fear something. ''Baxter's Gambit''- Raph is stuck with the last person who he would ever want to be on his list: Fishface. He learns about Xever's past in Baxter Stockman's Maze Of Doom. They worked well together while facing Stockman's monster. And Raphael managed to detect Fishface's attack at the very end, saving Leo's life. ''Enemy of my Enemy''- Raph acts out a little more in this episode by arguing with Leonardo that they should not trust Karai into making a deal to fight against the Kraang. He then gives out the idea of going behind Karai's back in the deal. ''Karai's Vendetta''- He doesn't act much except stopping The Kraang from poisoning the water supply with Kraang chemicals. ''Pulverizer Returns- ''Raph doesn't do much except when the boys are forced to switch weapons, he gets Mikey's Nunchucks while Donnie gets his Sais. When Splinter takes away their weapons he uses a wooden plank to fight. He later witnesses the mutated Pulverizer. ''Parascita- ''When Leo starts acting strange after being stung by a mutant wasp, and all plans to get him away from the wasp egg they found fail, Raph tries to destroy the egg, but is bitten by Leo. When Donnie and Mikey lock him and Leo in the garage, they discover the wasp that stung Leo was a parasitic wasp; a wasp whose venom takes control of other creatures to guard their young. The worst part is that when the egg hatches the young will eat the creature guarding it. Raph and Leo managed to get out of the garage where they attack their little brothers. Raph is flung into the water by Mikey and he and Donnie managed to subdue Leo, but Raph gets away with the egg. Sometime later, Raph is joined by Leo and the now possessed Donnie, to watch the egg hatch, but they are tricked by Mikey, who pretends to be possessed and gives them the antidote. Unfortunately two problems occur...the antidote has a drowsy affect and the egg hatches. Raph along with Leo and Donnie are saved, once again, by Mikey. ''Operation:Break Out - Raph defeats Donnie in a sparring match in front of April. When confronted, he tells Donnie that he has no chance with her. He later feels guilty and, after Donnie and Kirby O'Neil are back safe in the lair, he talks up Donnie as the hero. ''Showdown: ''Raph used his Turtle Flyer to catch Leo from falling off the T.C.R.I. Building. In the end when Leo was assumed dead Raph said that he would be less of a jerk to him if he had to do it over again. But Leo turned out alive and well. Interactions with other characters See: 'Raphael (Relationships)' 'TMNT Fan Made' He''' and his brothers were figthing the Kraang drois at the pets store,then felt something clung to his leg and tries shake it off but he was stopped by his brother Donnie.When he looked down he sees a minty green skin and it was mutant turtle,then Leo and the others decied to take her with them but Raph hated the idea.Raph thinks that the band is a tracking device so the kraang can find them and the lair.''' Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Good Guys Category:Good Boys Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Turtles Category:Shinobi Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Boneheads Category:Ninjas Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Non-Humans Category:The Turtles Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters